


Reassembled

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Losing Andrew wasn’t as tragic as Duffy made it out to be. For the first time in years, she felt she could breathe. Inspired by Thank You by Jamelia, implied emotional abuse.





	Reassembled

She’d spent years trying to find the courage to leave. To tell herself she could do it, she could leave Andrew and live her life without him. Duffy knew it wasn’t going to be easy, becoming a single mum to two boys but she knew she had to leave. It was just getting worse and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with all this, before something drastic happened.

Then she fell pregnant. She stupidly got pregnant and all her hope of leaving, came crashing down in pieces. 

She couldn’t leave him. Not whilst pregnant, she couldn’t look after the boys _and_ a baby too. She stayed. Even though she didn’t want to be in that kind of environment anymore. He was clever. Much more clever than she’d ever be and he reminded her of that, every second of every day.

He knew just the right things to say to make her doubt herself, to make her question her behaviour. Her own thoughts and decisions. He knew whatever he said, whatever he did, she’d always stay because he’d destroyed any little bit of confidence she ever had. Andrew didn’t really want the baby, he made that clear from the minute she told him, she was pregnant. Despite her fears, Duffy wanted this baby because it was a part of her. A part of him too but it was hers. 

Her baby.

And just when she thought she was stuck in a life of misery, in a loveless marriage (because lets be honest, if Andrew did love her, he wouldn’t go screwing every woman who looked in his direction) – he died. 

As quick as a click of the fingers, it was all gone. He was gone. All the hatred, all the fear, it’d gone with him when he died. She had to see him when he was dead, not only to say goodbye but to make sure he was definitely dead. She knew as soon as she touched him, he was gone. He was cold. Quite fitting for a man who was cold-hearted anyway, she thought to herself.

She felt so conflicted within herself. 

She couldn’t exactly celebrate her husband’s death when she shared three children with him, could she? But on the other hand, she was free. She was free from the life he’d created for her, even if she did on the inside bare the scars of what he did. It was a small kick at first, the second time much harder. Almost a sign from her baby that she could do this.

So she gathered up all her broken pieces and reassembled them as best as she could, took a deep breath, picked up her courage and moved on.


End file.
